geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerpuff Girls - Evil Blossom
Hello. My name is Irving Snordfelt. I was at a video store looking for some DVDs to watch. Then I saw a DVD that was new that had dark red text on the case "Powerpuff Girls" "This will be perfect for my daughter." I thought to myself. But you can tell I had seen the most fucked up moment in my life. As I got home, I inserted the disc into my DVD player. But, what was odd was that there was no selection screen or intro. It just went straight to the episode. The episode was called, "EVIL BLOSSOM" Now I was starting to think something was wrong. The episode started with the girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) fighting monsters like they usually would. The next scene shows the girls in the Professor's lab. "Yeah! We won again!" Blossom said happily. "Well, I had beaten Mojo Jojo first." Buttercup replied. This is where their victory turns into fighting. "No, I did," Blossom argued. "Blossom. Buttercup. Don't argue please." Bubbles said. "Shut up Bubbles!" Blossom yelled. "Hey! Don't you even dare tell my sis to shut up!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom then replied with "Shut your throttle butterflies, Buttercup!" I could not believe that Blossom did a hood intake reference. "What, do you think I'm a Hot-Rod?" Buttercup said, "Uhhhhhhhhhh-" Blossom says just to be cut by another clip, Part 2 The Professor then rushes to the girls' room to see what was going on. "Girls, What is going on?!" The Professor yelled. Bubbles replied with "She told me and Buttercup to shut up!" "That is so it! Blossom, Get out and never come back!" Buttercup yelled. "But, but, I-" Blossom started. "Buttercup's right, Blossom. Don't even think about coming back to my fucking lab ever again!" Professor Utonium Yelled. "You know what, Fine!" Blossom Yelled as she flew out to the streets, sounding like a muscle car doing a burnout. A time card popped up saying "1 MONTH LATER" Where it showed Bubbles and Buttercup going back to The Professor's lab. This is where things get more disturbing. The girls saw that the door had been burst open. "That's odd." Buttercup wondered. "I hope the Professor's okay." Bubbles said. I was waiting for the worst to come. When they came into the Professor's lab, they saw a trail of blood, Along with The Professor, who was covered in blood, his stomach was cut open, and he was laying on the floor, dead. "Woah! Who could've done this!?" Buttercup asked. The next scene then shows Blossom sitting in a corner of the girls' bedroom. You could also hear rock music What you could hear her whispering was, "God! I hate Buttercup! She always thinks she is tougher and better than me! There is nothing compared to her brat of a sis, Bubbles, who always thinks she is cute! But You think you can kick me out? I don't think so! I must be the favorite." As Bubbles and Buttercup walk over to Blossom, She turns her head in a disturbing way and her eyes were like Berserk's eyes. "Blossom! What are you doing here!?" Bubbles asked. "Time for you to die, girls!" Blossom said in a voice that sounded like Buttercup's, but deeper. "Blossom! We're really sorry for kicking you out of the lab!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom then picks up a knife and jabs it onto Buttercup's right eye. "Fuuck! You should think you're a Chevy SSR! Those were POOR!" Buttercup said. "God! I hated that Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. "Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled as her sister dies from blood loss. Blossom then finds an octopus plush and shows it to Bubbles. "You like this?" Blossom asked. "Yeah, yeah yeah!!" Bubbles squealing. "Fuck you Bubbles!" Blossom swears as she tears up the little plush. Bubbles herself then started crying as Blossom picks up a knife. "Oh no, NOOOO!" Bubbles herself just screams as she begs for her dear life. "Seriously Bubbles, You're an annoying little bitch!" Blossom yelled as she slits Bubbles' throat, killing her 5 seconds later. The next scene then showed Blossom with dead corpses such as the Mayor, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys (That's right, babe), and other unknown citizens, along with Townsville being engulfed in flames. It then cut to Blossom who yelled "HAIL SATAN!" I was shocked. Since Blossom possibly referred Him to as Satan, Didn't that mean she took orders from HIM now? the episode then ended I was so scared that I ejected the disc and threw it out my window. If you find anything like this, DO NOT WATCH IT FOR THE MOTHER OF BLOSS! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Satan Category:For The Shadow Reader